WHERE'S MY COOKIE
by crimsonshrouds
Summary: This idea wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it.Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I dedicate this fic to NinjaBunnyOverlord because she gave me the idea for it.

This is a oneshot, I think...

Oh well, I wrote this because the thought wouldn't leave me alone.

**Where's My Cookie?**

Cyborg was standing in front of four very confused titans after explaining for the thirtieth time an experiment he was going to conduct. "Could you run that by us again," Said Robin looking puzzled.

"Ok, im going to first test your level of health and for the next week you will each eat a cookie I will provide you while running tests periodically. You will all go through your normal routines while eating an extra cookie each day. The week after you will eat apples." Cyborg finished his speech taking a big breath and started praying they didn't ask anymore questions. Beastboy started to raise his hand but the glare he got from Cyborg made him decide against doing so.

Raven was bored and even though she didn't understand why cookies were important, she wasn't going to ask. Nobody was asking anymore so she excused herself to go meditate. While she was meditating all she kept thinking about was how ridiculous cyborg's experiment sounded.

The next morning Cyborg took a cookie he had prepared to each of the titans. When he got to Raven's room he was afraid to disturb her but he got enough courage to knock on her door. He waited a few seconds and decided he would wait for her in the kitchen. As he turned to leave raven opened the door and he nearly started laughing but stopped himself. Raven the normally dark titan was wearing bright pink pajamas with white rabbits wearing purple capes on them. Raven Yawned and then noticed Cyborg was staring wide eyed at her. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing... I just brought the cookie for the experiment." Cyborg handed her a cookie and she studied it before eating it.

"That was a pretty good cookie. What kind was it." Cyborg looked like a deer that was about to be hit by a semi.

"Uh, that was an oatmeal cookie. I'll see you later." Cyborg rushed off like The world was going to end."

The week progressed and Cyborg ran tests pretty much everyday but he didn't notice any changes to their health. He did notice everybody was acting more cheerful even Raven. Beastboy was talking a whole lot more, which if you think about it doesn't seem possible but he did. Starfire and Robin were acting weird not to mention you could heard odd noises coming from their rooms. Robin actually went to the infirmary for back pains he said he got from "training".

It was finally the next week and he was giving them apples now. It was the Wednesday and had just given everybody their apple except Raven. Before he even knocked on her door she opened it. This morning she looked a little agitated unlike the other mornings. "I just came to give you your apple."

"Ok" Raven took the apple and as she was going to bite into it their was an explosion in her room. Out of her mirror appeared Raven wearing a pink Cloak. It was her emotion Happy who started searching Raven's room. Raven who was shocked at seeing her emotion outside of her mind, started to get mad. "What the heck are you doing outside my mind."

Happy turned to look at Cyborg and started yelling. **"WHERE'S MY COOKIE!!!"**

End

So what do you think? Please review and I might just give you a cookie for it.


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: I decide to continue so enjoy... I don't know what else to say...

mmmm... Oh I forgot to thank the people who left reviews.

I would like to thank Bunny grl, Ninjabunnyoverlord, cheekylildevil, ScoutAndGinger, for the reviews

Disclaimer: I forgot this last time but do I really need to say it. (Guys in blue suits barge in and hold forms to a lawsuit.) Ok I don't own Teen Titans so please don't sue me... Ok? Right then on to the show... Guys you can leave now that I've wrote the disclaimer.

Last time in my little world:

Raven took the apple and as she was going to bite into it when their was an explosion in her room. Out of her mirror appeared Raven wearing a pink Cloak. It was her emotion Happy who started searching Raven's room. Raven who was shocked at seeing her emotion outside of her mind, started to get mad. "What the heck are you doing outside my mind."

Happy turned to look at Cyborg and started yelling. "WHERE'S MY COOKIE!!!"

Chapter 2

Cyborg couldn't believe what he heard raven's emotion had just said. Before raven or cyborg could react Happy ran out of the room and down the hall while light bulbs in the ceiling blue up due to magic. "Uhh raven are you ok?"

Raven turned giving him a death glare causing him to fear for his life. "DO I LOOK OK!!!"

Mean while happy found Robins room and decided to look for a cookie in there. (Since this fic is rated for teens so I will not describe what they are doing but you will see what they say.)

Robin: Raven what are you doing in my room.

Starfire: Yes friend Raven why are you in here?

Happy: Nice position you two are in. I've been trying to get boss to put us in that position with BB but she just gets mad at us. Now where is my cookie!!

There is sounds of things being thrown everywhere and out the door flies Robin and Starfires clothes. Happy runs down the hall towards the main room in search of cookies when Raven and Cyborg shows up. Starfire and Robin walk out only wearing sheets blushing very badly. Cyborg and Raven arch their eyebrows looking at them questioningly. Raven was first to speak "Do we need to ask?" Robin was shocked to see Raven standing in front of him.

"Weren't you just here wearing pink."

"No that was my Emotion Happy who for some unexplainable reason escaped my head." Robin and Starfire were both floored by this explanation.

Meanwhile Happy made to the livingroom where she found Beastboy playing a video game but ignored him as she searched for cookies. "Uh Raven..." Beastboy was cut off as the couch he was sitting on was engulfed in magic and thrown out the window, about a mile out to sea with him still on it.

By the time Raven and Cyborg had made it to the livingroom it was destroyed and happy was still searching in the kitchen. "My tower," was all Cyborg could say before he broke down crying.

"Cyborg I don't mean to bother you but do you have a cookie I could use to lure my emotion over here. Cyborg handed Raven a cookie he seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"Happy I've got a cookie for you." Happy rushed over taking the cookie and almost the hand holding it. While Happy was busy eating the cookie Raven sucked her in to her mirror. Raven was startled by all the things happy had seen and done. At that moment Beastboy walked in soaking wet. Raven just burst out laughing.

"Its not funny... Cyborg if your looking for our couch its outside soaking wet." Cyborg now understood what had happened and broke down laughing to.

Hey Raven im going to do another experiment. Do you want to help?" Raven stopped laughing and gave him the worst death glare she could give someone which consisted her eyes glowing red.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK."

Thats the end of this chapter and maybe the story...

Im am now posting a Hellsing Trinity blood crossover maybe you'll like it... I hope so...


End file.
